Games and Little Talks
by abbymaie
Summary: "What are you doing?" Arya gave him an innocent smirk, batting her eyelashes. "Nothing. I just want to play a game with you." He gulped. Arya's games weren't exactly just games and he almost groaned at the last game she'd suggested they play...at the park no less.


**A/N: Short drabble that got away from me and became a full on fic. Smut galore so if this isn't your cup of tea, skip it. It's okay.**

**I thought that this is much needed after the last episode. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Gendry was reading or trying to read his book when he saw Arya throw hers and walking toward him, her eyes twinkling.

"What are you doing?"

Arya gave him an innocent smirk, batting her eyelashes. "Nothing. I just want to play a game with you."

He gulped. Arya's games weren't exactly just _games_ and he almost groaned at the last game she'd suggested they play...at the park no less.

"Oh come one stop being such baby. You know you _want_ to." she told him, pulling her bottom lip into her teeth.

He groaned and reluctantly gave in. She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss, pressing his back into the base of the tree, under her family treehouse. She moved closer and closer until she was straddling his lap, thighs spread wide and over his. His hand cupped her ass and brought her closer, while the other gripped at her waist. She slowly began to move her hips as her hands ran through his silky black mane. He groaned at the contact of her soft center over the hardness in his jeans.

Slowly, Arya ran her hand down his chest to the front of his jeans, unbuttoned them and reached inside. He moaned as her hands moved him up and down and her hips moved faster. Her breath was heavy and she moved around in circles, her underwear becoming damp with need.

She knelt over him and tore her underwear off, slipping out of them instantly thanks to her skirt. She stopped palming him and pulled his pants down, exposing his cock to the air. Just as he thought that she was going to sink down, she lowered her wetness onto him instead. She rubbed herself on his cock, going from base to tip and back again. She moaned and rocked even faster as Gendry grabbed at her waist. Arya gripped his shoulders and slid even faster against him, panting and moaning. He could feel how wet and how aroused she was, making him grunt with need as she approached her peak. She kept rocking herself and grinding on him wanting to reach her peak but not quite yet, she wanted him to break first.

He was growing frustrated with need and wanted nothing more than to be inside her, when he realized that _this_ was the _game_. Arya wanted him to give into his instinct and fuck her. She wanted him to lose control, so that she could wield it and bend him to her will. So instead, he wrapped his arms around her and fell in step with her movements. She gasped as she felt his hands in her waist moving her with urgency and she smirked, rolling her hips even quicker. That was until she started to feel that heat flare in her belly and all thoughts went out the window when he brushed his thumb over her nub and she wailed in pleasure. Not caring anymore, she slid up and pushed Gendry to the ground, lowering herself into his cock and crying out in fulfillment. She rode him hard and fast, her hands splayed on his chest and nails digging into his shirt, not caring that her screams of pleasure could be heard from here to Dorne and that her parents could see them. She rode and rode him until she arched her back and cried his name out, peaking hard. He felt as she clenched around him and pumped into her before coming not a moment later.

Arya slumped onto his chest, gasping and panting. When she could speak again, she smacked is chest.

"Cheater."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

They laid on the ground trying to regain their strength and breath, just surrounded by the darkening sky and the soft winds of spring.

Arya propped herself on her elbows and stared at his face. She traced the ridge of his nose, the hollow of his cheek bones, and his jaw. He kissed her fingers as they traced his lips and then laughed when she tugged at his sideburns. Brushing back his raven hair, she saw how the blue in his eyes sparkled whenever he looked at her. It was like as if there was nothing more beautiful than her.

He surged his head up and gave her a soft kiss. He broke the kiss and cradled her in his arms, sitting up and pulling her into his lap. They sat in silence again but they really didn't need words to express what they felt. Their eyes did most of the talking any ways. He loved the way her grey eyes could be full of mischief and playfulness as well as anger and fiestiness.

She shivered and he gave her his jacket. They stood and she searched around for her underwear. Just as she found them, he snatched them from her hands and led her up into the treehouse. She growled but let him lead her anyways.

Once they were inside, he pulled her into him.

"Mind telling me why we're here?"

"Because it's cold outside and I want to ravish you again."

"Really?"

"Mmm hmm..." He said as he nipped at her earlobe.

"I thought you just did."

He laughed and moved from her ear to her collar bone. "No, but you did. You rode me like a horse and didn't stop until you peaked."

She pinched his middle. "I'm pretty sure that you peaked too. Or am I imagining your cum seeping down my thighs."

"Oh milady, you know I love it when you talk dirty to me."

She bit his ear, causing him to yelp. She laughed and tip toed to kiss him, laughing still as she pressed small kisses along his jaw. He moved his hand from her waist to her hip, running it close to the hem of her skirt and then back up to her waist again. He repeated this with his other hand and sighing as she sucked on his neck and pulse point. His hands roamed her body, touching her but not really touching her. She moved from his neck to his lips again and moaned when he finally picked her, latching her legs around his waist. He walked them over to the small clearing, gently putting her down and removing his shirt. Arya shrugged his jacket off and her shirt, leaving her only with her bra and skirt. He groaned at the sight of her, shirtless and with a skirt. This image he would try to engrave into his brain forever. She snaked her arms around his neck again and brought him down to kiss her, reveling in the sweet minty taste of her lips. His hands found her ass again and he spanked her, growling as he heard her moan into his mouth.

"You like that?"

"Mmm hmm..."

He did it again. She moaned and nibbled on his lips.

"You like it when I spank you?"

"Yes."

He spanked her ass once more and saw how she gasped and rubbed her thighs together. She was getting wet and more aroused with every touch he gave her, be it gentle or rough. His hand caressed the red marks on her bum and he spun her around, crossing his arms over her front. Arya ground her ass into his front and he grunted, she smirked and then cried out as he put his hand between her legs.

"Oh god... stop playing around."

He put his mouth on her neck, sucking and leaving a red bloom. "Do you like it when I touch your cunt?"

Arya whined like a dog in heat, "Yes. Don't stop."

He moved his fingers faster inside her, loving how she tensed under his hands. "Touch yourself."

Her hand flew down to meet his and she used to fingers to rub her clit, using the same rhythm as his fingers. She panted out a low moan and ground into his fingers, her ass brushing against the bulge in his jeans. The sensation of her ass brushing against his shaft was amazing and he bent her over, his fingers still moving inside her. He let go of her just enough to unbuckle his pants and drop them to his ankles. Arya moaned as she touched herself and fucked his fingers, not caring how wanton she sounded. If anything, his choice of words made her even more aroused. He pulled his fingers out just as she was starting to tighten and she growled.

"Don't you dare fucking stop."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Then stop being stupid and fuck me."

Gendry grabbed her bottom and pulled her back so that his tip was right outside her entrance, close but not quite. Arya straightened and tried to reach for him but he bent her forward again and teased her. Now _he_ was playing with her and it felt oh so good. He ran his hand down her spine and unclasped her bra, tossing it and cupping her breasts with his free hand. Arya was panting with pent up need and then she turned the tables on him. He had been so distracted with her chest that he barely registered when Arya pushed back into him. He moaned and clutched her hips, pulling her back as she pushed out.

"Oh fuck yes..."

"You like that? You like fucking me Gendry?" she panted as she thrust herself into him again and again.

"Fuck yeah babe."

"Then fuck me harder."

It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. An order he happily obligied. His hands held her firmly to him and by the time they finished she would bear bruises. But she didn't, the gods know all she felt in that moment was pure and blissful pleasure.

"So...fucking...tight." he grunted as he pumped in and out, in and out.

"Harder...harder." She whimpered.

Every time he pumped into her and hit the right spot, she would cry out something dirty. Each getting dirtier with each thrust.

"Oh yeah, just like that."

"Come on baby, harder."

"Fuck me hard."

"Fuck my cunt babe."

The lines were so dirty that Gendry wondered how in the world he hadn't lost control. Arya soon was only moaning incoherent things and demanding that he fuck her senseless. They had somehow dropped to the ground and not faltered in their moves; her on her knees and him behind her. His grip was loosening and it was becoming more and more difficult to keep his hold on her, the sweat becoming thicker and thicker. He moved his hand to find her clit and was met with her already touching herself, her fingers moving desperately over her clit. This urgered him on and he pulled out of her, flipping her on her back and pushing her to the floor. She spread her legs and hooked her legs around his hips. She was rubbing against his cock again and he spread her legs even wider and rammed into her without a second thought.

"OH FUCK!"

Arya's eyes had almost popped out of her head when he entered her again. He was pounding into her like there was no tomorrow and she more than willingly welcomed it. The thrusts were coming even harder and faster than before and she knew that he was close. Close to losing control and close to coming. Her nails left cat like scratches and was sure that it was bloodied as well. Every scratch and bite she gave him, enhanced the desire for his little girlfriend and he was close he could feel it.

"Let go Gendry..." she purred in his ear, "...let go, babe."

So he did.

He lost himself inside her and pounded her. He grabbed her legs and swung them over his shouder and fucked her until she came screaming, her nails breaking the skin of his arms. He fucked and fucked her until he grunted and spilled his seed. He shifted her legs off of him and collasped besided he. She was still shaking when he reached for her and she laughed into his chest.

"That-that-that was-" Gendry sputtered, trying to find the right words to describe his feeling of euphoria.

"In-fucking-credible?" she offered, gasping.

"Fucking mindblowing. Jesus Ar..."

"Mindblowing indeed."

Gendry turned to see her and saw her eyes were closed. She wasn't asleep but she was tracing patterns on his chest, little figure 8s. For someone who was so tough and wild, she looked perfectly sweet and small. It made him smile. As if she felt his eyes on her, Arya looked up at him.

"What?"

"Cheater."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she said innocently and then shivered. "I'm cold."

"C'mere." He grabs the blanket beside them and covers them both. She nuzzles into his neck and kisses his chest. He wraps his arms around her and presses a kiss to her temple and then her nose, knowing how much she loves it when he kisses her there.

"This was fun."

Arya laughed. "It's _always_ fun."

Gendry couldn't agree more, her games were always fun. Even if he would never give her the satisfaction of knowing it, he loved her games but he loved Arya even more. And that was what made the games all the more worth it, seeing her smile and laughter. And Arya loved him for that.


End file.
